Pastel de chocolate agridulce
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Ella derretía lentamente el hielo alrededor de su corazón. Y él no creía ser capaz de detenerla, no por más tiempo. [Traducción. Obra original de GrayBlueSky]
1. Un agridulce San Valentín

**Notas de autor** : Este fanfic es una _traducción._ La historia original está en el idioma inglés y le pertenece totalmente a: **GrayBlueSky** , a la cual le pedí permiso para realizar la traducción y muy amablemente aceptó. :D So, todo es por ella y para ella 7u7)r El título del fic es: "Bittersweet chocolate cake"  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Hiro Mashima. Este fic tampoco es mío, yo solo traduzco PORQUE TODOS DEBEN LEER ESTE FIC.

* * *

 **Pastel de chocolate agridulce**

 _El amor es agridulce, depende de ti hacerlo amargo o dulce._

* * *

No todas las historias tenían _finales felices._ Los finales felices no eran _finales reales._ Eso era una cruel realidad, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Gray.

Gray bostezó mientras se sentaba en una mesa vacía en el gremio de Fairy Tail. El gremio había estado inusualmente tranquilo, gracias a que Natsu estaba en una misión junto a Lucy y Happy.

Mirando las decoraciones rosas y rojas, suspiró. Esa mañana cuando entró al gremio, se había quedado parado, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando su alrededor. Mira se había encargado de decorar todo el gremio por el día de San Valentín, ya que ella quería tener una fiesta. Gray puso los ojos en blanco; ese festejo era solo una de las maneras en que Mira trataría de _emparejar_ a todo el mundo. Y él ya podía adivinar a _quién_ estaba planeando _emparejar_ con él.

Y por el rabillo de su ojo, la vio. Juvia estaba de pie detrás del pilar, mirándolo tímidamente. Gray suspiró. Ella hacía eso con bastante regularidad, estaba un poco acostumbrado a ello. Pero todavía lo fastidiaba, quizás, incluso, le molestaba. No la entendía. De ningún modo. No entendía por qué ella estaba tan e _namorada_ de él. ¿Qué había de especial en él?

No mucho _. Nada realmente._ Al menos, eso pensaba él. Pero no Juvia.

Ellos eran amigos. Bueno, Gray al menos la miraba como una amiga. Juvia ya hasta había imaginado que ellos tendrían treinta bebés con el cabello negro azabache. Gray se estremeció con solo pensarlo.

Acosarlo era un acto fuera de lugar porque eran compañeros de gremio y ella bien podía ir a su mesa y sentarse. No necesitaba estar parada detrás de un pilar y ver cada uno de sus movimientos. La descubrió viéndolo. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, gritó mientras, nuevamente, se escondía atrás del pilar.

Dio otro suspiro. Ella era muy tímida cuando _quería serlo._ Juvia había demostrado que podía ser fuerte e independiente. No lo necesitaba. Él no la merecía. Siempre era un idiota con ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué ella todavía lo quería a él, y solamente a él? No lo sabía.

Erza, Lucy, e inclusive Natsu, se habían acercado a él, diciéndole que le diera a Juvia una respuesta adecuada a sus sentimientos para no lastimarla. Lo había tratado muchas veces, pero ella era persistente. Y también… había una parte de él que no quería dejarla ir. Solo pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Las cosas nunca salían bien para él. No quería herirla. No quería perderla.

Agitó la cabeza, Gray gruñó ante sus pensamientos.

No sentía por ella lo que ella sentía por él, pero… era raro porque sabía que era especial para él. Eso era todo. Ella era su _nakama._ Y eso no podía ir más allá. Simplemente no podía… Porque todos los que se acercaban demasiado, terminaban sacrificándose _por él_. Y no podía soportar ver a alguien más morir por su culpa. Simplemente no podía.

Gray sabía exactamente que sentía Juvia por él. Lo amaba. Eso era bastante obvio, incluso si ella no iba por ahí profesando su amor por él en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Él tendría que ser un completo idiota si no se diera cuenta, y ese título ya estaba reservado para el más grande idiota de todos: Natsu Dragneel. Gray se sentía un poco mal por Lucy.

―¡Oi, Juvia! Sabes que puedes sentarte ―él gritó.

Asomó su cabeza detrás del pilar, mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en un tono rojo oscuro. Poco a poco, sus ojos se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus ojos, asistiendo con entusiasmo. ―¡Está bien, Gray-sama!

En solo unos instantes Juvia había ido a su lado. Ella miró su camino y tan pronto sus oscuros ojos se toparon con los de ella, la maga apartó la mirada.

―Juvia quiere preguntarle algo a Gray-sama ―soltó de repente.

Gray levantó una ceja. ―Muy bien… ¿Qué es?

Su rostro se ruborizó inmediatamente, ella miró hacia debajo de la mesa en vez de a él. ―¿Qué hace Gray-sama para el día de San Valentín?

Él la miró unos segundos, sin decir nada. Y antes de responder, suspiró. ―Nada ―se volteó hacia una de las ventanas del gremio ―no tengo mucho interés en esas festividades.

Realmente no las tenía. Pensaba que el San Valentín era una estúpida excusa para fiestas. ¿Qué era tan importante o especial en el San Valentín? ¿Quién lo inventó? Alguien que de seguro necesitaba hacer que la gente comprara chocolates en un día elegido al azar.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron en par en par y preguntó. ―¿Estaría bien si Juvia le diera algo a Gray-sama ese día?

Gray volvió la vista a ella, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras movía la cabeza. ―No necesitas darme nada, Juvia ―se puso de pie, deseando salir para tomar aire fresco, pero fue detenido cuando Juvia le habló.

―¡Pero Juvia quiere darle algo a Gray-sama! Juvia quiere decirle a Gray-sama…

Volviéndose hacia ella, Gray le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. ―Por favor no gastes tu tiempo en mí, Juvia. No lo merezco.

Juvia parpadeó, completamente confundida y rota, y Gray frunció el entrecejo, se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia las puertas del gremio.

Caminó y tomó el aire fresco de la tarde, cerró sus ojos mientras la brisa de la tarde soplaba frente a él. Definitivamente era un idiota. Había herido a Juvia una vez más. Lo había hecho para mantenerla lejos de él, porque si ella conseguía acercarse demasiado, él _abriría su corazón_ a ella, y entonces, definitivamente, le haría daño de alguna forma o de otra. Y no quería eso.

Frotó su nuca, Gray se alejó del gremio.

Caminó distraídamente por las calles de Magnolia, sin saber exactamente a dónde tenía planeado ir. ¿A su apartamento? Sí… quizás era una buena idea. De esa manera, tal vez, él podía conseguir sacársela de la mente por un tiempo.

Mientras caminaba, notó a varias parejas pasando a su lado, riendo y sosteniéndose de las manos. Miró alrededor y suspiró. _¿Cómo fue?_ _Para tener a quien amas_ … se quejó y agitó su cabeza... Estaba teniendo pensamientos raros _otra vez._

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a la calle del mercado, donde había mucha gente. Todos pasaban a su lado y se apresuraban a llegar al siguiente puesto de tiendas. La mayoría de las personas en el mercado eran mujeres que compraban chocolates o los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacerle algún tipo de chocolate especial a alguien. Suspiró. Por su puesto que un lugar como ese, estaría lleno de gente, que el día de San Valentín estaba a solo un par de días.

Al caminar por la calle, los ojos de Gray se deslizaron perezosamente de las vitrinas de cada tienda, a las mesas que cada tienda colocó en el exterior. Había otros hombres parados en tiendas similares, viendo la joyería. Tomó un delgado brazalete de plata y lo giró entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, lo dejó caer tan pronto un collar de plata con un pequeño dije de cristal transparente en forma _gota_ , llamó su atención. Sus dedos fueron atraídos hacia él.

Gray levantó el collar. Colgaba entre sus dedos y miraba el dije de cristal en forma de gota deslizándose ante sus ojos en un movimiento hipnótico. _Eso le recordaba a ella._ Ese collar, definitivamente, se _adaptaría_ a Juvia.

Estudió el collar una última vez antes colocarlo de nuevo en el lugar de donde lo había tomado. No había manera en que el fuera a comprar ese collar para ella. Con ello, él simplemente levantaría esperanzas y ella pensaría que por fin él había correspondido a sus sentimientos. No podía hacerle eso. No cuando sus sentimientos por ella eran tan… _complicados._

Justo cuando había puesto el collar en su lugar, la mujer que atendía la tienda se acercó a él. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba. ―¿Le gustaría comprar este para su _chica especial_ , señor?

Gray parpadeó. En verdad lo había considerado; una parte de él quería comprarlo para Juvia. Pero sacudió la cabeza y murmuró. ―No, no tengo a nadie especial.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta. Él dejó la tienda y caminó hacia la siguiente. Golpeó sus nudillos contra su sien mientras caminaba alrededor de la tienda de a lado, mirando fijamente las vitrinas. No entendía por qué había pensado en ella. ¿Por qué de repente él no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Sin embargo, eso no era _nada nuevo_. A veces la pasaba, había momentos en los que sentía _algo_ por ella, _algo_ que no había _sentido antes_. _Un sentimiento_ que nunca había sentido _por alguien más_. Sabía que no era amor, pero… _no podía ponerle un nombre._

Suspiró y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y en eso, vio una cabeza rubia bastante familiar. La cual estaba en la tienda de a un lado, comprando ingredientes para algún tipo de receta, comprobando que tuviera todo lo que venía en la lista. Gray rió cuando miró a otra chica familiar.

La chica de cabello corto y azul corrió hacia la rubia, exclamando: ―¡Lo encontré, Lu-chan!

No les había llevado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que él estaba ahí. Gray había empezado a hacerse camino hacia ellas, cuando Lucy lo vio y le llamó. Ella sonrió y le saludó con mano.

―¡Hey Gray!

Levy también se volvió hacia él, agitando su mano y volviendo su atención al dueño de la tienda para pedir los ingredientes para preparar chocolate negro.

―¿Supongo que tú y el bastardo come fuego acaban de regresar de su trabajo? ―miró a Lucy y ella asintió. Observó fijamente la bolsa que sostenía, preguntó ―¿Qué están haciendo? ―Lucy se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo mientras sostenía una bolsa marrón de papel.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Levy se acercó a ellos con su propia bolsa. Miró a Gray respondió. ―¡Vamos a hacer chocolates para San Valentín! ¡Queremos sorprender a los chicos que nos gustan!

Lucy fulminó con la mirada a su amiga amante de los libros y Levy sonrió tímidamente.

Levantó una ceja hacia ella, Gray observó a Lucy desviar su mirada a otro lado cuando ella le murmuró. ―Mejor que no le menciones esto a nadie ―lo volteó a ver, sus mejillas estaban en un rojo brillante. Él le dio una sonrisa suspicaz ―y menos a Natsu.

Se rió. Gray meneó la cabeza y luego, finalmente, asintió. ―Mis labios están sellados.

―¿Estás buscando algo para comprarle a Juvia? ―Levy cuestionó de repente y Gray abrió los ojos.

Lucy observó detenidamente a Levy e intercaló la mirada con Gray, después aclaró su garganta y le dio a Levy una mirada mordaz.

Cuando finalmente comprendió lo inadecuada que fue su pregunta, los ojos de Levy se agrandaron. ―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó casi inmediatamente. Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y luego miró hacia abajo, sentía vergüenza ―eso no es mi asunto.

Gray apartó la mirada y suspiró. ―No te preocupes, Levy. Está bien ―miró hacia abajo y murmuró ―estoy en camino hacia mi apartamento.

Lucy asintió. ―¡Bien! ¿Nos vemos mañana en el gremio?

Él asintió y Lucy sonrió. Empujó a Levy con ella, se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía a otra tienda.

Soltó un suspiró, Gray se alejó de las tiendas y retomó el camino que conducía hacia su departamento.

Una vez que llegó ahí, se dejó caer en la cama, tenía los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza mientras miraba con atención el techo. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a imaginar a Ur y Ultear, dos mujeres que habían dado sus vidas para salvar la suya. Había causado la muerte de Ur. Había sido por su estupidez, por su ira, por su deseo de venganza que Ur ―su querida maestra― había muerto. Ella murió protegiéndolo a él y a Lyon. Era algo que siempre lamentaría.

Y su hija. Ella también había muerto salvándolo. Sabía que Ultear lo había hecho para salvar a todos, pero se sentía culpable.

Él había muerto. Era raro, pero todavía podía ver y sentir lo sucedido. Todo fue tan rápido. En cierto modo, se sentía como una pesadilla. A veces se despertaba a la mitad de la noche, respirando con dificultad, pensando sobre eso, viendo y sintiendo todo de nuevo. Pero en sus sueños, él no era lo suficientemente rápido y era Juvia, en lugar de él, la que era condenada por los ataques de los dragones. Despertaba temblando, gritando por frustración y temor. En esos momentos lo sabía: no podía perder a Juvia. Simplemente no podía. Había dolido mucho verla morir en sus sueños. Se sentía inútil e impotente. Tenía que protegerla y esa era exacta de por qué se e _ncerró_ a sí mismo.

Y si ella _entraba_ , estaba seguro de que Juvia renunciaría a su vida por salvar la suya. Y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cómoda, deshaciéndose inconscientemente de su camisa mientras se dirigía hacia ella. En seguida, abrió el primer cajón y sacó fuera de éste unas cuantas camisas hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando; sacó la _bufanda gris_ y sonrió. Juvia se la había regalado por su aniversario 413°. Había sido un bruto con ella ese día, cuando él se rehusó a tomar su regalo, para después comentar sobre poco sentido que tenía una fecha como esa. La había herido, porque él había estado sufriendo ese día por ser el aniversario de la muerte de Ur y por ser egoísta no había pensado en los sentimientos de Juvia, por solo pensar en los suyos.

Pero al final, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y volvió por la bufanda. Cavó en la nieve, justo donde Juvia la había dejado. Y después de encontrarla, la miró pensativo ―como en esos momentos― y después se la puso. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero se convirtió en una de sus pertenencias más preciadas. _La atesoraba. Era cálida. Era especial._

Sonrió, Gray recordó a Erza mencionándole que Juvia había gastado un día entero tejiendo esa bufanda para él. Ella esperaba que la conservara, y _él lo hacía._

Cerró el cajón, Gray suspiró y cerró los ojos. La había decepcionado más de una vez, la hirió cuando él trató de _cerrarse_ a ella. No obstante, de alguna manera ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que se _abrier_ a a ella. Incluso cuando él se esforzó por no hacerlo. Y le asustaba que ella continuara encontrando el _camino_ hacia su _corazón._

Miró por la ventana, Gray arrugó el ceño mientras observaba el cielo nublado. Si él continuaba _cerrándose_ a ella, ¿ella encontraría a alguien que realmente la valorara? Sus manos se hicieron puños a sus costados, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si él no la amaba? No lo sabía, pero le molestaba imaginar a Juvia con otra persona. No quería eso… porque quería que ella _permaneciera a_ su lado. Sabía que era mucho pedir: era increíblemente egoísta porque no la amaba y no quería que alguien más la tuviera.

Sobó su nuca y soltó un suspiro. Quizás debería empezar a escuchar a Erza. Tal vez debería _dejarse llevar_ y ver hacia dónde se dirigía con Juvia. Quizás darle una oportunidad sería bueno para _los dos_.

Juvia era la única que podía derretir el hielo de su corazón. Estaba seguro de eso porque, lentamente, había atravesado sus paredes, y no creía ser capaz de detenerla de acercarse _mucho más a él._ Ella era especial para él. Admitía que era muy especial. Ella era _un poco_ intensa con sus sentimientos, pero seguía siendo una _chica muy especial._ Solo que él no estaba listo para admitírselo a alguien, y menos a ella.

 _No todavía._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gray llegó al gremio un poco más temprano de lo usual. En la entrada, Mira y Lisanna pasaron frente a él, ambas cargaban enormes bolsas de papel, las cuales Gray podía asumir, estaban llenas de los ingredientes necesarios para todos los dulces de chocolate que prepararían para el día de mañana ―para el día de San Valentín―, y también había ingredientes para las otras chicas del gremio que estaban horneando un poco de chocolate para sus seres queridos.

Meneó la cabeza y sonrió al observarlas correr hacia la cocina, Kinana sudaba la gota gorda detrás del mostrador de la barra mientras Mirajane le solicitaba a Elfman que le ayudara a cargar el resto de las bolsas.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía a la mitad del gremio, Gray observaba a la gente entrar y salir del mismo, se debatía si debía ir o no al tablero de solicitudes para tomar un trabajo. Kinana se acercó a él y él ordenó un vaso de agua con hielo extra. Kinana rió, diciendo que estaría de regreso con su orden.

Después de que Kinana colocó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa, Erza se unió a él. ―Pareces un poco fuera de esto ―ella notó, lo miró fijamente. Su mirada era dura.

―Tengo muchas cosas en mente ―murmuró y ella sonrió.

―Podría ser sobre Juv…

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, Mira llegó a su mesa para decir. ―¡Aquí está el pastel de fresa que ordenaste, Erza!

Los ojos de Erza se iluminaron, ninguno estaba molesto por la interrupción de Mira. ―Gracias.

Mira rió y después se giró hacia Gray, preguntando si quería algo más. Ordenó limonada y ella le guiñó un ojo para decirle que regresaría en seguida. Él dudaba de eso, la vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas que conducían a la cocina del gremio, donde las chicas entraban y salían al preparar los chocolates de mañana.

Gray suspiró, contento de que Erza se distrajera con su pastel. No necesitaba de su intromisión en su vida. Y menos cuando se trababa de Juvia. Erza aparentemente se había convertido en la casamentera personal de Juvia y de él. Y él no necesitaba otra Mira. Fairy Tail tenía suficiente con una casamentera.

Estaba disfrutando del cómodo silencio que se instaló en su mesa, cuando notó que la cabellera rosa y la boca ruidosa del dragon slayer de fuego se acercaba a su mesa. Gray se hundió en su asiento, realmente no quería lidiar con ese idiota. Aunque, comenzar una pelea con él sería una muy buena distracción. Echó un vistazo en dirección a Erza y borró su pensamiento.

Mirando al idiota de cabello rosado a la cara, Gray se dio cuenta que no se dirigía a discutir con él. De hecho, se veía bastante fuera de sí. Como si hubiera algo que realmente molestara al estúpido dragon slayer.

Natsu tomó asiento a un lado de Erza, suspirando tan pronto se unió a ellos.

Gray levantó la ceja y se animó a preguntar. ―¿Qué pasa contigo, aliento de fuego?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, murmurando. ―Yo no entiendo el gran asunto de mañana, ¿No es solo otro día normal?

Gray suspiró, levantó el vaso de agua hasta sus labios y tomó unos cuantos tragos. No era la _gran cosa,_ bueno, al menos no para él. Aparentemente para Juvia lo era. ―No para todos… ―murmuró. Sus ojos dieron una ojeada a las hebras azules. Juvia estaba caminando y atravesando las puertas dobles que conducían a la cocina, Mira se reía a su lado y le susurraba algo a su oído, haciendo que la maga de agua se sonrojara.

―Es una fiesta cliché, solo es para gastar nuestros _jewels_ en chocolates ―la voz tranquila de Erza hizo que Gray alejara la mirada de Juvia, alzó una ceja ante Titania mientras ella asentía con la cabeza sus propias palabras y bifurcaba con un tenedor otra rebanada de su pastel favorito.

Natsu la observó con una mirada pensativa y murmuro. ―¿Por qué tenemos que comprar chocolates?

Gray quería rodar los ojos ante la estupidez del idiota. Pero él solo suspiró, decidiendo responder su estúpida pregunta. Le haría un enorme favor a Lucy, después de todo. Ella quería que ese idiota se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos desde hacía bastante tiempo y antes de que él pudiera completar una palabra, Mira se detuvo en su mesa, colocando el vaso de limonada que había ordenado.

Ella observó a Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos mientras exclamaba. ―¿¡Cómo puedes no saber porque los chocolates son importantes en San Valentín!?

Natsu se encogió de hombros y Gray por fin pudo poner los ojos en blanco. La pregunta de cómo Lucy se había enamorado de ese idiota cabeza dura, era todavía un misterio para todos.

Entonces, Mira agarró a Natsu del brazo y tiró de él mientras le decía. ―¡Te contaré todo! ¡Estoy segura de que alguien me lo va a agradecer más tarde!

―¿Quién? ―el dragon slayer arqueó una ceja y preguntó.

Gray negó con la cabeza. _Estúpido, muy estúpido._

Mira rió y lo arrastró hacia el mostrador de la barra, volteó por encima del hombro y guiñó un ojo a Natsu. ―Es un secreto.

Gray resopló. Realmente no lo era. Todos lo sabían, a excepción del dragon slayer. Y si él no fuera tan idiota, ellos ya estuvieran juntos. Lo de ellos había sido atrasado por mucho tiempo, y su rubia amiga merecía ser feliz.

Suspirando una vez más, miró el confundido rostro de su rival. ―Idiota ―murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Erza dejó caer el tenedor, que había estado usando, sobre el plato vacío. Tomó una servilleta para limpiar las comisuras de sus labios. Después, le dedicó a Gray una severa mirada, provocando que el mago se sentara derecho en su asiento mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

―¿Vas a hacer algo con Juvia? ―preguntó de repente y Gray levantó su ceja.

Miró hacia el suelo y negó. Cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer de cabello escarlata, se dio cuenta que no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta, por lo que prosiguió. ―¿Qué hay de ti? ―Erza arqueó una ceja, confundida sobre la pregunta y Gray sonrió ―¿No estás haciendo algo con Jellal?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo ante la mención del nombre de su amigo de la infancia y sacudió la cabeza. ―¡Po-r su-puesto que no! ―tartamudeó, sus mejillas estaban del mismo tono de su pelo―. ¡Yo ni siquiera sé dónde está! ―ella miró hacia abajo, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba el plato vacío. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el suelo y susurró ―él podía estar en cualquier lugar.

Gray pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga y de inmediato se arrepintió de su pregunta. Pero antes de que poder disculparse, ella se levantó abruptamente para añadir algo más a la conversación.

―¡Voy a hacer galletas para mí! ―claudicó. Con ello se dirigió a la cocina donde todas las chicas estaban.

Se rió mientras la veía marcharse, esperaba que Mira supervisara la cocina mientras Titania estuviera ahí. Miró fijamente al hielo que se derretía en el vaso, Gray suspiró. Finalmente estaba solo. Algunas veces, le gustaba estar de esa manera _. Cerrándose a sí mismo_ , porque eso era solo una parte de quién era.

―¡Gray-sama! ―a regañadientes se volteó al escuchar esa voz dirigida a él.

Con una sonrisa, Juvia lo saludó tan pronto él se dio la vuelta a su asiento. Ella estaba sosteniendo un pastel de chocolate, poniéndolo tan cerca de su cara que él tuvo que moverse hacia atrás.

―¡Juvia trabajó muy duro para este pastel y a Juvia le gustaría que Gray-sama lo probara! ―dijo ―¡Juvia en verdad quiere saber si es lo suficientemente bueno!

Gray frotó la parte trasera de su cuello mientras miraba el pastel en forma de corazón y después miró hacia su lado. ―Ya te dije que…

―¡Este no es para Gray-sama! ―exclamó antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar. Él alzó una ceja, no creyendo en nada de lo que le decía―. ¡Es por la fiesta de Fairy Tail!

Miró a la ruborizada maga y aún sin creerle, suspiró y asintió. Realmente no podía decirle que no cuando ella lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Juvia le sonrió, colocando el pastel sobre la mesa y entregándole a Gray un tenedor. Luego se sentó frente a él, sus manos ahuecaron sus mejillas mientras observaba atenta. Gray la miró, de repente su corazón latió un poco más fuerte que antes. Parpadeó y rechazó sus pensamientos cuando notó que ella le indicaba que comiera. ―Por favor Gray-sama.

Asintió y tomó el tenedor con sus manos. ―Gracias por la comida ―murmuró.

Las mejillas se Juvia se tiñeron de un rojo más brillante cuando Gray cortó un trozo de pastel, su corazón palpitó locamente en su pecho mientras miraba que él masticaba el pedazo de pastel que llevó a su boca. Los ojos de Gray se abrieron de par en par y el corazón de Juvia se detuvo, no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Vio que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su estómago y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos y emitió un sonido que hizo que las manos de Juvia temblaran.

―Guh…

¿Él estaba asqueado? ¿No lo había preparado bien? Juvia abrió los ojos con bastante preocupación. ―¿¡Gray-sama!? ¿¡Gray-sama está bien!? ―su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Juvia se mordió el labio inferior, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

―Juvia ―habló sorpresivamente. Ella parpadeó, temiendo que su querido Gray-sama estuviera enfermo.

Luego, él la miró con una amplia sonrisa, una que le aceleró el corazón, no le sonreía de esa forma con tanta frecuencia. ―Solo bromeo ―rió entre dientes.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron, sus tensos hombros bajaron parcialmente relajados, estaba boquiabierta y llena de incredulidad. ―Gray-sama… ¿Gray-sama estaba bromeando?

Asintió, su sonrisa se ensanchó. ―Lo siento Juvia, solo pensé que sería divertido jugar un poco contigo ―Juvia parpadeó y se frotó la nuca con vergüenza―. Es realmente delicioso, es el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado en mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Juvia se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras lo observaba. Su adorado Gray-sama le estaba mostrando un lado nuevo de él. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Quizás alguna otra chica hubiera estado molesta con sus acciones, pero no Juvia.

―¡Juvia está feliz!

Los ojos de Gray se ampliaron y una pequeña sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios. Esa chica era demasiado buena para él. Ella era demasiado perfecta. En eso se percató de que realmente no merecía a alguien como él. Bajó su vista hacia la mesa, arrugó el entrecejo mientras miraba el pastel que había horneado para él. Él debía dejar que encontrara alguien que la apreciara. Debía dejarla ser feliz. Necesitaba dejar de ser egoísta.

Tomó otro bocado del pastel de chocolate y se dio cuenta de lo _agridulce_ que era. No literalmente. Era más como si estuviera describiendo sus propios sentimientos. Él estaba feliz, feliz de que ella se tomara un tiempo para compartir ese _dulce_ pastel con él. Pero también se sentía miserable. Él era un chico roto que no estaba del todo listo para abrir su corazón a esa _chica especial._

―¿Gray-sama? ―la observó al escuchar su voz. Masticó otro trozo de pastel. Juvia desvió la mirada, cruzó sus manos sobre las mesa y sus mejillas intensificaron su rojiza tonalidad―. Juvia realmente ama a Gray-sama.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto ella se confesó. No era la primera vez. No, esa probablemente era la centésima vez que ella le profesaba su amor. Pero esa vez, le había afectado más que antes. Su corazón latía más rápido y las palmas de su mano estaban sudadas.

Dejó caer el tenedor que sostenía sobre la mesa, apartando la mirada de la de ella. No podía decirlo de vuelta. No podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no todavía. Y eso le dolió. Le dolía no poder decirlo de vuelta. Porque de repente, él realmente quería hacerlo. _Realmente quería enamorarse de ella_. Y esa conclusión lo volvía loco.

―Lo siento, Juvia ―susurró, todavía no era capaz de enfrentarse a ella. ¿Ella estaba llorando? ¿Le había hecho daño una vez más? ¿Le causaba dolor? Por debajo de la mesa apuñó sus manos. En verdad odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hacerla feliz.

Abrió los ojos ante sus palabras. Ella frunció el ceño mientras lo veía luchar por mirarla. No quería que se sintiera incómodo. Esa no había sido su intención. Sabía que él no sentía lo mismo y ella estaba bien con eso. Le sonrió cariñosamente, su sonrisa estaba llena de amor y adoración.

―Está bien, Gray-sama ―él finalmente la miró a los ojos, un débil rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Eran brillantes, era un brillo lleno de determinación ―¡El rechazo es solo el comienzo! ¡Cómo un saludo!

Los ojos de Gray se agrandaron cuando la miró, una vez más había sido sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Cómo diablos había tenido tanta suerte? Nunca lo sabría. Miró hacia otro lado y sonrió cuando la escuchó hablar.

―Juvia esperará a Gray-sama, por más larga que sea la espera, Juvia esperará ―declaró.

Sus ojos eran determinados cuando volvieron a encontrar sus miradas. La sonrisa de Gray se hizo más grande y sacudió la cabeza. Ella realmente era especial y él solo podía desear no hacerla esperar demasiado.

* * *

Gray observó el oscuro cielo. Era el día de San Valentín. Todo el día se había estado debatiendo si debía ir o no a la fiesta del gremio. Al final, se arrastró fuera de la cama. Una chica especial de cabello azul era su única razón de querer ir. No quería decepcionarla una vez más, probablemente ella había trabajado mucho en sus dulces de chocolate y él no podía dejar que se desperdiciara.

Afuera corría una noche con mucho viento, Gray regresó a su departamento para tomar una chaqueta y después, clavó su vista en el primer cajón de su cómoda. Sonrió y tomó la bufanda gris. El frío no le afectaba, pero él en realidad quería verla sonreír. Sabía que ella lo haría cuando viera que él vestía esa bufanda. No le importó parecerse al idiota del dragon slayer por un día, si eso servía para hacerla sonreír.

Justo cuando estaba en camino a las grandes puertas que guiaban hacia la entrada del gremio, Gray se dio cuenta de otra figura venía en camino. Ella sostenía una bolsa de color rosa, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas en un brillante tono rojo y continuó su camino sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Oi, Juvia! ―la llamó antes de que él mismo se frenara de hacerlo. Ella alzó la vista inmediatamente después de escuchar su voz. Radiante, sonrió cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos más oscuros.

―¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Gray-sama! ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

Soltó una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada de vuelta pero a ella no le importó. Su vista se fijó en la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello. Abrió los ojos tan pronto cayó en cuenta que era la _bufanda_ que ella le había tejido. ―¡Gray-sama la está usando!

Él le sonrió y luego rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, sintiéndose, repentinamente, un poco cohíbido. ―Sí. Hace frío esta noche ―era una pobre excusa. Él solo pretendía usarla para hacerla feliz, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Arqueó una ceja, mientras que una socarrona sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. ―Pero Gray-sama nunca tiene frío.

Se encogió de hombros y luego señaló a la bolsa que cargaba, tratando de cambiar el tema. ―¿Qué es? ―le preguntó.

Juvia se ruborizó y miró hacia la bolsa que cargaba. ―Para Gray-sama ―susurró.

Con los ojos cerrados, extendió su brazo para pasarle la bolsa. Esperando a que la tomara o la rechazara… una vez más. Suspiró y se mordió el labio, temiendo lo peor.

―Te lo dije Juvia, no necesitas darme nada ―desvió la vista tan pronto ella abrió los ojos.

―¡Pero Juvia quería! ―Gray fijó su vista en ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos ella le sonrió ―Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama sepa que Juvia siempre estará aquí para Gray-sama, no importa nada. Así que… por favor, Gray-sama, no cierre su corazón a Juvia.

Clavó su vista en ella, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas en un suave tono rosa y su corazón latía como loco. ¿Cómo era que ella siempre decía lo correcto en el momento indicado? ¿Cómo podía entenderlo mejor que nadie? ¿Cómo siempre sabía lo que él pensaba? _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Gray no pudo detenerse de hacer lo que haría. No le importaba nada más. Necesitaba su calor. La necesitaba a su lado. _La quería_ a su lado. _Siempre._ Él la abrazó, sus brazos se envolvieron fuertemente a su alrededor. Los ojos de Juvia se ensancharon con sorpresa.

―¿Gray-sama? ―susurró.

Sus brazos se ajustaron con fuerza alrededor de ella, no quería dejarla en ningún momento. ―Solo un minuto… ¿Podemos quedarnos así, por favor? ―susurró. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron más, y aún era posible. Ella asintió.

Envolvió sus brazos en su espalda, Juvia lo sostuvo más cerca de ella, sus lágrimas la cegaban. Todo eso _se sentía como un sueño_ para ella y _no quería despertar._

Cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, para ese entonces una enorme sonrisa salía de sus labios. Muy rápido, ella se había sentido cálida y segura. ¿Ella al fin podía tener esperanzas? No lo sabía. Así que en lugar de preocuparse de ello, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento. Pero cuando ella escuchó y sintió los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de Gray, se dio cuenta que _tal vez,_ solo tal vez, _ella podía tener esperanzas._

Después de un largo rato de estar en la misma posición, solo disfrutando el calor de cada uno. Gray dio un paso atrás, Juvia lo miró tan pronto sus cálidas manos abandonaron su espalda. Él le sonrió cariñosamente y sus mejillas ardieron en un tono rojo, su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho.

Él la tomó por las mejillas, sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas. ―Eres muy persistente, ¿Lo sabes?

Juvia abrió los ojos en par en par y apartó la mirada de él. Gray la sorprendió cuando tomó su barbilla con sus dedos y la levantó suavemente hacia arriba, atrayendo su mirada hacia su cara. Juvia no podía evitar contemplar su apuesto rostro; sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo más oscuro, que se parecía al cabello escarlata de Erza.

―Tú también eres muy linda ―le susurró al oído, provocando que abriera más sus ojos, _sí era posible._

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra, sintió que sus suaves labios presionaban su frente con un beso. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si él no la hubiera envuelto un brazo alrededor de su espalda para susurrarle en su oído―. Gracias, Juvia.

Su amor lo atrapó, y ahora, finalmente _se dejaba llevar._ Ella sacó lo mejor de él y aunque todavía llevaba muchos fantasmas, Juvia estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a superarlos.

Gray había mostrado a Juvia el claro cielo azul, quitándole la lluvia. _Él había sido su luz y ahora, ella era la suya._

Ella estaba derritiendo lentamente el hielo alrededor de su corazón. _Y él no iba a detenerla._

Quizás su historia tendría un _final feliz_ después de todo.

* * *

 **San Valentín en noviembre. Im not even sorry. Leí este fanfic en mayo, lo amé porque es súper IC y es irónico porque estoy peleada con fanfiction y me atreví a mandarle un MP a la autora, GrayBlueSky, pidiendo permiso para la traducción. xDD Estoy loca, perooo la historia lo vale. Merece ser leída por todo el mundo aunque quizás yo no sea la indicada para traducir.**

 **Me queda agradecer a Blue por permitirme la traducción. Y le agradezco haber escrito este two-shot. Aún no traduzco la segunda parte, quizás el fin de semana.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Un agridulce Día Blanco

**Notas de autor** : Este fanfic es una _traducción._ La historia original está en el idioma inglés y le pertenece totalmente a: **GrayBlueSky** , a la cual le pedí permiso para hacer este nuevo trabajo y muy amablemente aceptó. :D So, todo es por ella y para ella 7u7)r El título del fic es: "Bittersweet chocolate cake"  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Hiro Mashima. Este fic tampoco es mío, yo solo traduzco PORQUE TODOS DEBEN LEER ESTE FIC.

* * *

 **Pastel de chocolate agridulce**

 **Día blanco**

* * *

 _Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella lo había cambiado todo. Con una sonrisa, todo era mejor._

Si había días festivos que le gustaran menos que el día de San Valentín, ese era el Día Blanco. Gray no era del tipo romántico. Ni estaba cerca de serlo. Por ende, tener que salir a conseguir _algo_ para alguien _especial_ , no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Y menos cuando él se había quedado atascado con el idiota más grande del mundo.

Durante ese fatídico día, él había llegado al gremio más temprano de lo usual, con ganas de beber algo o quizás encontrar un trabajo. Pero justo en el momento en que estaba sentado en el bar, miró a Cana beber de su enorme barril de cerveza y escuchó que Mira castigaba a Natsu. Suspiró, eso no era buena señal.

―¡Tú tienes que conseguirle algo! ―Mira regañó al dragon slayer, quien en respuesta arqueó una ceja y la miró confundido.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó rascándose la nuca.

La camarera se miraba desesperada cuando le respondió. ―¡Porque es el día blanco! ―el dragon slayer mantuvo su expresión confusa, por lo que Mira cansada añadió―. ¡Este día se supone que los hombres dan regalos de devolución a las mujeres que les dieron chocolates en San Valentín!

La espalda de Gray se puso rígida ante las palabras de Mira. ¿Así que era ese día? Él se quejó.

La boca de Natsu se abrió en forma de 'O' y después asintió. ―¡Bien!

Mira le sonrió. ―También ha pasado un mes desde que ustedes dos han estado saliendo, ¿cierto? ―Natsu se sonrojó y asintió, ampliando la sonrisa de la albina ―¡Ese regalo que consigas debe hacerla sentir muy especial! ¡Tiene que ser algo que la haga muy feliz!

Suspirando, Natsu dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador de la barra. ―Pero no tengo idea de qué regalarle ―se giró hacia el exceed azul, quien había estado sentado sobre el mostrador masticando un pez ―¿Qué ideas tienes Happy?

El gato sonrió. ―Tú deberías conseguir pescado.

Natsu estaba considerando la idea y Gray puso los ojos en blanco, seguro de su amigo era un gran idiota.

Mira sudó nerviosa cuando Natsu asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Happy. Estuvo a punto de rechazar la idea, cuando Gray se envolvió en la plática.

―¡Eres un idiota, cerebro de flama! ¡Consíguele un pescado y terminarás siendo desechado esta noche!

―¿De verdad? ―las cejas del dragon slayer se contrajeron ―¡Lo dice el chico que ni siquiera tiene una novia!

Gray apuñó las manos. ―¡Si yo lo quisiera, pudiera tener una novia! ―escupió con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Natsu resopló. ―Sí, correcto… ¡Ni siquiera has hecho _un movimiento_ con Juvia!

Se había cansado del bocazas de Natsu, así que le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza, pero el mago de cabello rosa lo evitó con facilidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el rostro furioso de Gray.

Mira se paró en medio de los dos rivales, que ahora se acercaban peligrosamente. No quería que ellos iniciaran una pelea sin sentido y menos cuando ambos tenían cosas más importantes que atender, mismas que ella quería que las atendieran a las de ya. ―¡Paren! ―gritó. Puso sus manos sobre los pechos de cada uno para apartarlos ―en lugar de pelear por esto, los dos deberían salir a conseguir algo para _sus chicas especiales_ ―declaró y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

―¿¡Qué!? ―ambos gritaron mientras se señalaban el uno del otro.

―¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con el respirador de humo!

―¡Yo no pasaré un día con la princesa de hielo!

―Sí, sí lo harán ―alguien declaró y los dos se congelaron del miedo. Erza avanzó hacia ellos, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho mientras intercalaba su mirada entre Gray y Natsu ―¡Ustedes dos son unos idiotas que necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir un regalo! ¡Y quizás ustedes pueden ayudarse mutuamente para conseguir algo decente para las chicas que les dieron chocolates en San Valentín!

―Pero… ―ambos trataron de discutir pero Erza los detuvo de nuevo con una mirada de muerte.

―¡Es una orden!

―¡Aye Sir! ―los dos imitaron a Happy, no querían ir en contra de las órdenes de Erza. Los dos sabían que sería como ir al infierno si lo hicieran.

Mira estaba entusiasmada cuando miró que los dos protestaron por lo bajo mientras salían del gremio, Happy los siguió. Dos chicas de seguro estarán muy felices esa noche. Cana dejó de beber, sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras observaba como las puertas del gremio se cerraron después de que los dos idiotas salieron.

―¿Realmente piensas que fue buena idea mandar a esos dos juntos?

Erza y Mira intercambiaron una mirada, finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que habían ello. Y las dos se escogieron de hombros, pensando que lo peor que podría pasar era que los dos se pusieran a pelear y destruyeran la mitad de la ciudad. Sudaron ante la idea y compartieron otra mirada.

―Estoy segura de que estará bien ―Mira respondió. Una sonrisa dudosa se formó en sus labios.

Titania asintió, sentándose en la barra mientras Kinana le entregaba su pastel favorito. Lisanna, quien había estado silenciosamente detrás de la barra, compartió una mirada preocupada con Kinana, esperando que esos dos no destruyeran nada. Suspiró, ella también esperaba que los dos obtuvieran algo 'razonable' para Juvia y Lucy.

* * *

Gray y Natsu caminaron por la calle del mercado, ambos se sentían un poco perdidos mientras miraban todas las vitrinas de la tiendas. Natsu se detenía en casi todas las tiendas porque encontraba algo "cool" o "increíble" para Lucy. Pero Gray rodaba los ojos cada vez que miraba al idiota de su amigo.

―A ella no le gustará eso. Definitivamente no le va a gustar ―dijo y tanto como Natsu como Happy fruncieron el ceño.

Natsu suspiró, dejando caer el sombrero de payaso sobre la vitrina de exhibición de la tienda. ―¡Esto habría sido muy gracioso para ella!

¿Por qué tenían que enviarlo con ese idiota? Gray gruñó. Él, definitivamente, debió haberse quedado en su departamento ese día. –Y eso es exactamente la razón por la que lo odiará.

Suspirando, Natsu avanzó hacia el siguiente puesto, mirando en dirección hacia un puesto donde vendían carne y Gray tuvo que sacarlo de la tienda jalándolo de su bufanda antes de que gastara todas sus jewels en comida. ―Nosotros hemos venido aquí para buscar comida.

Mirando al mago de hielo, el dragon slayer alzó una ceja, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. ―Entonces, ¿estás buscando algo para Juvia?

Las cejas de Gray se contrajeron cuando miró que las cejas del dragon slayer se movían sugerentemente.

―¿No escuchaste lo que Mira dijo o eres estúpido? ―Natsu no pareció molesto por sus insultos. Gray lo fulminó con la mirada ―tengo que hacerlo desde que ella me dio chocolates ―murmuró.

Natsu resopló. ―De acuerdo, sigue diciéndote eso.

Con las manos hechas puños, Gray empujó al dragon slayer hacia un lado, haciéndolo estallar de la risa.

―¡Solo admítelo! ¡La amas!

―No, yo no... ―el mago de hielo apretó los dientes.

Natsu arqueó una ceja. ―¿Oh, en serio?

Gray solo asintió con la cabeza, distrayéndose con las vitrinas de la siguiente tienda.

Suspirando, Natsu se encogió de hombros. Una exasperada mirada apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su rival por largo tiempo. ―Lo único que estoy diciendo es que si tú no se lo dices pronto, la vas a perder… ¿Lyon no una enorme atracción por ella?

Grat dejó caer el peluche que estaba mirando, sus cejas se contrajeron mientras volvía la vista hacia el dragon slayer del fuego. Al fin había dicho algo que le calaba. ―No estoy perdiendo a nadie ―murmuró y Natsu ensanchó su sonrisa.

―¡Ajá! ¡La amas!

―¡Yo no...!

―¡Lo haces!

―¡Dije que no!

Happy puso sus patas sobre su sonriente rostro mientras rodaba su lengua. ―¡A él le gussssta!

Y no mucho después, Gray tacleó a Natsu para llevarlo hasta el suelo. Los dos lucharon en el piso, por poco golpearon la vitrina de la tienda en el momento en que Gray hundía a Natsu hacia abajo. ―Realmente eres un dolor en el trasero ―exclamó.

El dueño de la tienda les gritó a ambos chicos para que se detuviera. La gente alrededor de ellos corrió de prisa, dándoles miradas de desaprobación.

―Uhm… Chicos, ustedes no deberían de pelear. Si Erza se entera de esto, los dos estarán en grandes problemas ―Happy advirtió, pero los dos magos lo ignoraron.

―¡Solo admite que la amas! ¡Ya sabes, no es tan malo admitirlo! ―él sonrió cuando Gray lo liquidó con la mirada. Entonces, llenó de aire sus pulmones para gritar ―¡Amo a Lucy Heartfilia! ―un par de personas confundidas, levantaron las cejas hacia los dos, algunos murmurando entre ellos al reconocerlos como magos de Fairy Tail. Natsu sonrió burlonamente a Gray―, ¿ves? No fue tan malo. En realidad no es tan malo después de todo, ¡es genial!

―No es tan fácil para mí ―Gray admitió de repente, lanzando su puño hacia el rostro molesto del dragon slayer, haciéndolo volar a través de la calle hasta golpear con uno de los puestos. La gente gritó.

Natsu se quejó, lentamente se levantó de la mesa en la que había aterrizado. El dueño de la tienda, un hombre alto y muy enorme, miró furioso hacia el de cabello rosa y Natsu sudó en frío, sonriendo con timidez. ―Lo siento por esto, señor.

Con eso, ambos fueron vetados de la calle del mercado. Natsu dejó caer los hombros mientras ellos caminaban sin rumbo por las calles de Magnolia. Gray estaba mirando hacia el pavimento, maldiciendo al dragon slayer cada vez que tenía podía.

Happy suspiró mientras se sentaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero. ―Ustedes dos realmente lo arruinaron todo ―sacudió la cabeza, estremeciéndose al pensar en la escarlata cabellera de Titania ―tendrán mayores problemas cuando ella se entere de esto.

Los dos chicos temblaron, ya sabían lo que recibirían por parte de Erza. Dolor, mucho dolor. Natsu dejó de caminar cuando vio una florería al otro lado de la calle. Una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza.

―¡Le regalaré flores a Lucy! ―declaró, corriendo hacia la tienda.

Gray suspiró, siguiendo al dragon slayer. ¿Flores? ¿A Juvia le gustarían las flores? Sacudió su pensamiento. No, flores no. Tenía que ser _algo más._ Algo… _algo_ que de alguna manera, transmitiera todos los sentimientos que habían estado encerrados dentro de él durante bastante tiempo.

Era una pequeña tienda, con platas en macetas y flores adornando el frente. Cuando Gray entró, una campana resonó sobre él. Notó que Natsu miraba alrededor de la tienda, centrándose en las plantas y flores cuidadosamente arregladas, rascándose la barbilla mientras le preguntaba a Happy cuáles le gustarían a Lucy.

―¡Bienvenido! ―dijo una mujer mayor. Una gentil sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras miraba a los dos magos.

Natsu miró hacia la mujer que lo saludó y le regresó el gesto. ―¡Yo! ―caminó hacia ella.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―cuestionó desde atrás del mostrador.

De repente, las mejillas del dragon slayer, se tiñeron de color rosa mientras murmuraba. ―Quiero que mi novia tenga un ramo de flores ―se frotó la nuca tímidamente ―pero no sé exactamente qué comprar. No soy bueno en esto.

Gray sonrió mientras se agachaba hacia el suelo. Ese idiota, realmente podía avergonzarse ¿eh? Como si fuera una persona diferente cuando hablaba de Lucy. ¿Él también cambiaría? Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al pensar en una bonita maga de agua de cabello azul.

La mujer detrás del mostrador mantuvo su comprensiva sonrisa. ―Por supuesto. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarle ―ella miró alrededor de la tienda y luego regresó la mirada a Natsu ―la chica es especial, ¿cierto?

Natsu asintió, ahora sus mejillas estaban de un rojo oscuro. ―Muuy.

Sonrió amablemente y luego sugirió. ―¿Qué tal un ramo de rosas rojas?

―Sí, son perfectas ―los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron y sonrió cuando miró al ramo que le habían sugerido.

Poco después, los dos magos y el exceed estaban saliendo de la florería. Natsu llevaba una feliz sonrisa mientras cargaba el ramo de rosas rojas, con un gran moño atado a este.

―¡Lucy definitivamente se va a sorprender!

―¡Aye! ―el exceed estuvo de acuerdo.

Gray soltó una risita, por una vez, ese idiota había tenido una buena idea. De pronto, sus hombros desplomaron. Él aún no había conseguido algo para Juvia.

Echando una mirada al mago de hielo, Natsu sugirió. ―Hay una joyería a una cuadra que Lucy ama… si tú quieres, podemos ir a ver. Quizás encuentres ahí algo para Juvia.

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron un poco con la sugerencia de Natsu y él asintió, decidiendo que no eran tan mala idea. Sonriendo, el dragon slayer dirigió el camino hacia la tienda. Una vez que llegaron ahí, la empleada de la tienda detrás de la vitrina de cristal saludó al de cabello rosa con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Estás aquí para conseguirle algo a Lucy-san? ―la joven chica preguntó emocionada, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara.

―No, no hoy ―la chica frunció el entrecejo. Natsu movió su cabeza hacia Gray, quien ya estaba mirando alrededor de la tienda ―ese idiota está buscando algo para regalarle a su chica.

Gray miró hacia el dragon slayer, listo para comentar que Juvia no era _su_ chica, pero se detuvo cuando la chica le sonrió.

―¿Esto es para una ocasión especial? ―dijo. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

Gray se pusieron rosas mientras miraba al suelo. ―Un poco… sí ―murmuró.

Tanto Natsu como Happy se burlaron de él y Gray estaba demasiado listo para golpear al dragon slayer pero se detuvo. No quería causar otra pelea. Titania realmente podía matarlos si lo hacía.

La chica pronto tenía todos los tipos de muestras de la tienda fuera para que Gray las viera, sugiriendo diferentes piezas de joyería para Juvia. Ella estaba mostrando una bonita pulsera y él negó. No, eso no era para Juvia. Natsu y Happy también estaban viendo las sugerencias de la chica y dieron sus propias opiniones cuando ellos miraron algo, que pensaron, le gustaría a Juvia, pero Gray meneaba la cabeza, rechazando sus ideas casi al instante. Él quería algo especial… quería verlo y saber al instante que eso, definitivamente, le gustaría a Juvia. Aunque a ella le gustaría cualquier cosa que él le regalara, pero aun así, él quería algo que se adaptara a ella.

Y entonces lo vio… Rose, el nombre de la joven empleada, lo acababa de sacar de la vitrina cuando sus ojos se iluminaron. Ya había visto ese collar antes. Un mes atrás. Sus dedos se movieron hacia este, como la última vez que lo había visto. Alzó el collar, que colgaba desde sus dedos mientras él sonreía. El cristal en forma de gota estaba brillando ante sus ojos. Ese collar, realmente le recordaba a ella. Definitivamente, se adaptaría a Juvia.

―Estoy tomando uno de estos ―le dijo a Rose y ella sonrió, asistiendo mientras lo tomaba para envolverlo en una caja.

―¡Aquí está! Estoy segura de que tu chica especial, lo amará ―la joven le guiñó un ojo a Gray y él se sonrojó, tomando una larga y delgada caja de color azul con un moño en color blanco encima de esta.

―De verdad espero eso ―sonrió de vuelta y ella se rió de vuelta.

―Bien… eso no resultó tan malo ―Happy reflexionó cuando regresaban al gremio.

Natsu y Gray compartieron una mirada, rompiéndola en una sonrisa mientras ellos se reían. ―Sí, no lo fue ―ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tan pronto como entraron al gremio, fueron recibidos por las miradas de ira de Erza y Mirajane.

―¡Hemos oído lo que pasó en la calle del mercado! Den una buena explicación, par de imbéciles ―Erza les lanzó dagas con la mirada y ambos chillaron dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la pelirroja mientras encontraban una _'buena'_ explicación.

―¡No fue nada grave, Erza! ―Happy intentó ayudarlos. Erza arqueó una ceja, curiosa sobre lo que el exceed le decía―, es que Gray estaba demasiado asustado de admitir que ama a Juvia que los dos empezaron a discutir.

Mira chilló emocionada y los ojos de Erza se abrieron. Ella nunca le diría nada a nadie, pero si arriesgaba a unir a alguien para que fueran felices, se inclinaría por ellos dos. Sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba al agacharse para ver el piso del gremio. En ese entonces ella recordó todas las destrucciones que habían causado y frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de que ella pudiera darles un poco de su pensamiento a ese par, Lisanna la interrumpió.

―¡Erza! ¡Una entrega para ti acaba de llegar! ―exclamó.

Estaba sosteniendo una caja color marrón y de tamaño medio. Las cejas de Erza se alzaron, no estaba del todo segura sobre quién podría haberle enviado eso. Ella tomó la caja, levantando su dedo índice hacia los dos chicos, indicando que ella terminaría lo que comenzó con ellos después de abrir la caja. Y tan pronto abrió la caja, sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color de su cabello. La caja marrón cayó al suelo, cerca de sus pies, abría y cerraba la boca conforme miraba el osito de peluche que sostenía en sus manos.

―¿Quién?

Mira rió, tomando la tarjeta que había sido colocada dentro de la caja. ―¡De Jellal! ―ella exclamó y con eso, Titania se desmayó. Mira y Lisanna la atraparon justo a tiempo de que impactara contra el suelo.

Gray y Natsu huyeron de la escena antes de que Titania despertara, ese día no querían lidiar con su ira. Ambos agradecieron en silencio a Jellal y a Lisanna, mientras buscaban en el gremio a sus chicas especiales. Para su sorpresa, las dos chicas habían estado sentadas juntas en una de las muchas mesas del gremio. Cuando ellos llegaron a su mesa, Lucy estaba riendo mientras Juvia estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

La maga celestial se fijó primero en ellos, saludándoles. ―¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué han estado haciendo hoy?

Natsu se sonrojó, escondiendo el ramo de rosas atrás de su espalda. ―No mucho ―se encogió de hombros.

Gray se rió, es realmente era una modestia, porque ambos habían estado fuera por horas tratando de encontrar algo para ellas.

―¡Hola Gray-sama! ―Juvia finalmente lo saludó, ignorando completamente a Natsu.

Gray soltó una pequeña risa. ―Ey ―murmuró. Él también había escondido su regalo bajo su chaqueta.

Fue Natsu el que hizo el primer movimiento; puso el ramo de rosas rojas justo frente a su novia, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ―Por el día blanco ―explicó cuando los amplios ojos de color marrón de Lucy, se fijaron en él. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rosas, un color similar a su cabello, y a como pudo, trató de ocultarlo con su bufanda―. También es por nuestro mes de aniversario ―murmuró.

El rostro de Lucy se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa, en una brillante sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó. ―¡Las amo! ―exclamó. Sus brazos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y el rostro de Natsu se puso completamente rojo. Lucy tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de su novio―. Feliz aniversario, Natsu ―susurró.

Se rió entre dientes y finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña espalda, la abrazó de vuelta. Mirando a su novio de cabello rosa, Lucy sonrió amorosamente mientras lo guiaba a pasar a otro nivel, al presionar sus labios contra los de él. Sin preocuparse de los gritos, exclamaciones o silbidos de abucheos de sus compañeros de gremio. El beso fue corto y dulce, cuando terminó Lucy se estaba sonrojado, miraba hacia abajo y trataba de evitar mirar hacia los grandes ojos de Natsu.

―Gracias por las rosas ―tartamudeó, sonrojándose más ―y… te amo ―los silbidos y abucheos de sus compañeros se hicieron más fuertes después de eso.

Cuando Lucy alzó la mirada, Natsu le estaba sonriendo. Él reía con la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, de la que se enamoró la primera vez que la vio. Antes de poder decir algo más, Natsu la tomó por el rostro y se inclinó para capturar sus labios una vez más. Esta vez el beso fue más largo, más apasionado y su mente se agitó al compás de que sus rodillas se debilitaban.

Se separaron cuando Gray carraspeó. ―Consigan un cuarto ―murmuró tosiendo.

El rostro de Lucy se puso más rojo. Empujó a Natsu lejos de ella. ―¡C-cálla-te Gray! ―tartamudeó.

El mago de hielo se burló de su reacción, la vio agarrar el ramo de rosas y arrastrar a su novio lejos del gremio. Los gritos alegres y mofas los siguieron conforme salían, haciendo que la maga celestial se ruborizara más, sí era posible.

Después de que ambos abandonaron el gremio, Gray finalmente tomó asiento a un lado de la ruborizada maga de agua. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, y en silencio, deseaba tener un beso como el que Lucy había tenido con el amor de su vida. Volvió su vista a Gray, haciéndolo tragar saliva de forma audible y apartar la mirada de ella.

―Uhm… Juvia ―empezó a hablar, rascándose la nuca.

Juvia se acercó más a él, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. ―¿Sí, Gray-sama? ―su corazón latía con anticipación mientras lo miraba buscar algo atientas bajo su chaqueta. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron mucho más cuando él dejó caer una caja larga y delgada en sus manos. Ella miró a la caja y después volvió la vista a Gray ―¿Qué es esto, Gray-sama? ―cuestionó.

―Es por el día blanco. Un regalo de agradecimiento ―respondió sin verla. Era mucho más que eso, él lo sabía. Pero todavía no estaba listo para decirle eso. O tal vez ella lo estaba, no lo sabía. Él no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

Miró hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se percató que ella estaba mirando hacia la caja amorosamente. Cuando ella alzó la vista para verlo, su boca se abrió, apenas y él pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

―¡J-Juvia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo? ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no llores! ―él no era bueno con las chicas llorando. Nunca lo había sido. Y todo era peor cuando ella lloraba.

Juvia sacudió la cabeza. ―¡Juvia está perfectamente bien! ¡Eufórica en realidad! ¡Estas son lágrimas de felicidad, Gray-sama! ―le sonrió y su corazón casi se detuvo. _Ella era hermosa._

Se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista de nuevo. ―Oh… bueno. Eso es genial. Realmente genial ―rió frotándose la nuca mientras miraba el suelo. Se sintió incómodo de repente. ¿Por qué tenía la repentina urgencia de besarla?

Juvia se acercó a él para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que su espalda se pusiera rígida. Lentamente bajó la mirada hacia ella y sus grandes ojos azules lo atraparon viéndola. ―Juvia ama a Gray-sama.

Sintió que todo se congelaba dentro de él. No le preocupaban las personas alrededor, no le importaba lo que los miembros del gremio le dirían, o lo que pudieran empezar a gritarles, como lo hicieron con Natsu y Lucy, porque en todo lo que él podía pensar era en ella. En lo hermosa que se veía, en que sus labios se miraban suaves, en que sus ojos estaban tan brillantes y en que su corazón no se calmaba.

La tomó por la barbilla y levantó su cabeza, sus ojos se ampliaron conforme él la atraía hacia sus labios. Fue un beso dulce y corto, pero había sido suficiente como para hacer temblar sus manos y que su corazón latiera locamente en su pecho. Cuando se apartaron, Juvia parpadeaba, sus manos subían para cubrir sus mejillas mientras miraba alrededor, oyendo y viendo a sus compañeros de gremio animarlos.

―¡Finalmente! ―Cana gritó desde el mostrador de la barra.

Gray se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado de sus acciones. _Debió haber hecho eso en privado._

―¿G-Gray-sama? ―Juvia habló finalmente, él la miró. Observó sus manos apretar la tela de su falda , sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ―¿Q-qué… Por qué… Por qué Gray-sama hizo eso? ―tartamudeó.

Descansó su frente en la de ella, haciéndola que sus ojos se abriera de nuevo. ―¿No puedo besar _a mi chica_?

Todo su rostro se puso rojo. ―¿ _La chica_ de… Gray-sama? ―repitió lentamente y él sonrió. _Realmente era linda._

Gray solo asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando se inclinó y capturó sus labios con los suyos _una vez más._

Había tenido miedo de amar a alguien. Tenía miedo de perderlo si lo hacía, porque había perdido a demasiada gente que amaba. No podía perder a nadie más. Y eso era el por qué se cerró a cualquiera que intentara acercarse demasiado a él, pero con Juvia... simplemente no pudo detenerla. Ella siempre estaba ahí, animándolo, sonriéndole, apoyándolo y _amándolo._ Incluso cuando él trataba de alejarla, se mantuvo persistente y nunca se rindió.

Tenía miedo de amarla pero era difícil no hacerlo. _Realmente difícil._

Así que cuando ella le susurró.

―Juvia realmente ama a Gray-sama.

Él susurró de vuelta.

―Y Gray ama a Juvia. Más de lo que ella puede imaginar.

* * *

 **¡Terminé! :DDD Ahora sí, logro desbloqueado xD lo tenía oculto en mi baúl pero no lo había corregido, pero ya, estoy desempolvando todo y bueno VIENE LA FLUUUFF WEEEEEEK *KSDSLKJFSKDF* ASÍ QUE ESTO ES UN CALENTAMIENTO.**

Bueno quiero resaltar el hecho de que el último diálogo es más perfecto en inglés:

 _So when she whispered. "Juvia really loves Gray-sama."_

 _He whispered back, "And Gray loves Juvia. More tan she can imagine."_

 **Mi corazón hizo docky docky y explotó. Es tan tierno que me derrito de amor. Lo amé, lo amé, lo amé. xDD Así que no es error de traducción, está hablando en tercera persona como su chica. Y amo ese detalle "Su chica".**

 **Ahoraaaaaaa, agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews:** _Stormy night of rain92, Queen. , JaiKu, doramassilvi_ & obviamente a **GrayBlueSky** , porque encima de que escribe esta preciosidad, me da permiso de traducir, me comenta, GRAAAAAAACIAS!

La aventura termina aquí, nos vemos en la fluff weeeeeeeeek o./ Amenazo, lo siento. Estoy preparadaaaaaa. Again: Thank you so much Blue!


End file.
